


that we may know them

by Bushwah



Series: we the clay [6]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Dissociation, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flirting, Frottage, Gallows Humor, Gaslighting, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Victim Blaming, M/M, Magical Healing Vagina, Marking, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Photography, Rape Culture, Sexual Coercion, Stalking, Trans Male Michael Jones, Trans Michael Jones, Voyeurism, brief reference to bestiality, rape by means of alcohol, references to 'the notebook' (movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Michael's in the TV room jerking Ryan on the couch when Gavin walks in.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones
Series: we the clay [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	that we may know them

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.
> 
> The reference to suicide is a canonical event in the movie _The Notebook_ which I interpret, and which this narrative likewise interprets, as an abusive threat of suicide.
> 
> The reference to bestiality is a hypothetical about an animal initiating sexual contact with a non-consenting human. No animals are harmed in the hypothetical and no bestiality occurs in the narrative of the fic.
> 
> This fic contains no images; the non-consensual photography is textually referenced.

Michael's in the TV room jerking Ryan on the couch when Gavin walks in.

He takes in the scene. Ryan has a hand on Michael's ass and is leaned back, a lazy predator enjoying his meal. Michael, by contrast, is tense and small. His eyes are averted from what his hand is doing, and although he doesn't look ready to run, he sure looks like he _wants_ to.

Ryan meets Gavin's eyes and smiles with half his mouth, a clear invitation. Gavin steps forward brightly, and Michael, registering the movement, looks up.

The hope in his eyes is tasty. Gavin walks up to the couch and deposits himself next to Ryan, looking over at Michael. “Don't stop having fun on my behalf, lads!” he says encouragingly, and leans over to kiss Ryan.

Ryan doesn't object. Seems to be having a pretty good time, really. Gavin is too, but he wishes he could see Michael's face. Maybe one of the cameras will have a good angle so he can jerk off to it later.

For now, there's _much_ better things to be jerking off to.

* * *

Michael doesn't know why he thought Gavin would do something.

Obviously Michael's participating, it's not like Ryan is—rubbing his dick on him, or whatever. And Gavin doesn't get jealous, so that's not a problem either. Michael isn't so generous. He wants Gavin to touch _him_.

He gets his wish. Gavin comes around (Michael sees that he's got his hand in his pants, okay, that's okay, they're just having sex) and kisses Michael too. Michael... tries not to think about Ryan. It's fucking difficult when he's still got his hand on Ryan's dick, but Gavin can be pretty distracting.

Gavin stands up again after that, though, and Michael has a pointless little moment of wanting to grab him, drag him back. He can't keep Gavin's attention like that. Nothing bores Gavin as fast as being clingy, which is fucking ridiculous given Gavin's own habits, but no one ever accused the man of being fair.

Gavin goes to the other couch, sprawls on it in a way that Michael isn't sure is supposed to be read as ostentatious or casual, and starts undoing his pants. He pauses with his fly down.

“Hey, Micoo, you want a drink?”

Michael considers telling him to knock it off with the fucking nicknames, but he can't imagine that going well in front of the Vagabond. Also, he doesn't _not_ want a drink. This shit would be a lot more tolerable if he got to be buzzed for it.

* * *

Gavin gets the happy couple their drinks. Ryan hadn't wanted anything hard, but Gavin had gotten himself a nice fruity punch and Michael one of his unpleasant man-drinks. He hands Ryan the pop. Their fingers touch and Gavin smiles.

Ryan shifts away from Michael, and Michael takes the hint and moves over. He's clearly inviting Gavin to sit between them, but Gavin perches on the arm of the sofa on Ryan's side instead.

“Wanna watch a chick flick?” Gavin asks, bright and intrusive. He flips through screens on his phone, points it at the TV in a playful imitation of a remote, and taps a final button. The title screen shows for _The Notebook_.

It's a nicely horrible little movie. Running time two hours, plotline “stalker gets the crush.” Gavin, of course, is Noah, dangling himself before mortal peril and crying out for someone, anyone to save him with the power of true love. And just as planned, Allie takes the bait and tells herself she loves him.

Girls are _fun_ , Gavin decides. It's been too long since he had a good flirt with one. He likes to play the bad boy hiding deep emotional insecurities that his girlfriend of the moment can definitely fix with her magical healing cunt. _Fuck me, mommy!_ he thinks and giggles.

On the screen, Noah's letting Allie into the abandoned house. On the couch, Ryan's leaning toward Michael again. Gavin's eyes wander between the couples.

On the screen, Noah says, “Rumor has it that Francis Marion proposed to his wife right here, under these steps.” On the couch, Ryan presses a kiss just under Michael's ear. Michael doesn't flinch. Gavin smiles.

* * *

There's a mutual attraction between the leads, Ryan muses.

That's what makes it something more than a dull and wooden account of an unrealistically successful courtship. And it is a courtship in the traditional style: the man makes all the moves, and the woman's silence—regardless of the nuances thereof—is read as an eagerness to be convinced. Ryan particularly likes the bit where they have the slapfight—“don't push me!”—that devolves into passionate kissing.

 _You never loved each other,_ Ryan thinks; _you loved how you made each other feel._

Michael doesn't appreciate his advances yet, but that won't last. It never does.

Michael's working on his drink, and Ryan wonders whether he's doing it on purpose. Whether he wants to avoid responsibility for what he's about to do.

An interesting question, but ultimately irrelevant. Ryan's hand wanders across Michael's belly. He squeezes, not in violence, and Michael lets out a thin squeak. Ryan smiles and starts undoing Michael's belt.

* * *

The alcohol isn't helping with the noise in his head.

If anything it's gotten louder. Ryan's humping him like a dog and messing with his belt. Michael's hand has a drink in it now instead of a dick. Gavin is over on Ryan's other side and whenever Michael sees him that's when the noise is loudest of all. He tries not to look. He knows Gavin's watching, chaperoning. As long as Gavin's there Michael has to be good. Or, be... has to... something. This is consensual, this is okay. Gavin thinks this is okay, so Michael should be okay with it too. That's how it works.

Gavin reappears to refill his glass. Michael kisses him. He tastes sweet.

It's hard to pay attention to everything that's happening. Ryan's hand is on his dick now, which is the other way around from earlier, and it feels a lot better. Gavin's laughing, which... is okay, it's fine, they're watching a romcom, it's supposed to be funny. Gavin kisses him again. Michael's laughing too. It's like he's watching from outside his body: three friends on the couch getting bevved and fooling around. It's a good picture.

“Want a hand?” he asks Gavin.

“I'm good, boy!”

So he's focusing on Ryan, and, Ryan's not so bad. He slings his arm around Ryan and kisses him. Ryan bites Michael's lip and Michael groans. Ryan's gonna hurt him good.

* * *

Michael's ignoring him, which is how Gavin manages to pass Ryan a bottle of lube with a grin and a wink. In return, Gavin takes away the pair's drinks. Michael mumbles something when Gavin plucks his glass out of his hand, maybe “Hey,” but Gavin just says “Can't hear you, boy!” and Michael subsides.

Ryan's on top of Michael now, which Michael's apparently both interested in and scared of, from the way he combines grinding his hips against Ryan's grip on his cock and flinching down the couch where Ryan marks him possessively with nails and lips and teeth. He's going to be a sight tomorrow. Gavin sighs happily, imagining it. He wonders if Michael will be up for another round in the morning.

For now, Michael's shirt is rucked up but not actually off, and so Gavin catches Ryan's eye and the pair of them turn to unwrapping the evening's entertainment. Gavin takes off Michael's shirt while Ryan works off his pants.

“Ooh, is it hot in here or is it just you, boy?”

Gavin's not really expecting an answer, but Michael says “pretty sure it's just you” and—whoof. Micoo's really not with it, huh? He kisses him again, and Ryan does something that makes Michael whine.

“Need more lube?” Gavin asks.

“No?” Michael says, his eyes sliding away from Gavin's face.

Gavin pats Michael's shoulder, proprietary, before shifting aside to let Ryan at him. “You heard the man, he's fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Genesis 19:5.


End file.
